Las locuras de Emmett lindo lindo Emmett
by Mariana Nathaly
Summary: ¿Qué imaginas que pasaría si a Emmet se le ocurre tener una granja, o peor aún, hacer una obra de la Sirenita con los Vulturi?.. Les recomiendo los últimos dos capítulos.
1. la granja de Emmet

**Los personajes no son míos, sino de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer (¡mi inspiracion!).**

"LAS LOCURAS DE EMMETT"

Capítulo 1: La Sirenita y La Granja de Emmett

Estaban todos menos Emmett en la sala de la Gran Mansión Cullen, demasiado aburridos como para sacar la más tonta de las ideas:

-¡Ya sé!- Dijo Alice, saltando de su lugar con esa gracia que sólo ella podía tener-¡¿y si hacemos un karaoke?!

-¡Oh, no! recuerden lo que pasó la ultima vez- respondió Edward con la ansiedad marcada en la cara.

Flash back*

Empieza la canción "todos me miran" de Gloria Trevi, mientras sale Emmett con una peluca roja que le llega hasta la cintura, unos tacones del número diez y uno de los vestidos de Rosalie, por cierto rasgado de todas partes.

-_Tú me hiciste sentir que no valía_- empieza la canción mientras todos lo miran boquiabiertos y él empieza a agitar su "_cabello"._

Fin flash back*

-Oh, cierto- dijeron al unísono.

-Y si…

-¡¡Oh, no!! ¡no puede ser!- se oyó desde uno de los cuartos de arriba, era la voz de Emmett interrumpiendo a Alice-¡Pero quién de ustedes fue!-gritó señalando a cada uno de ellos, mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad.

-¿Pero de qué estás hablando Emmett?- respondió Bella, intentando calmarlo

-Esque yo, esque yo- puso sus ojitos de borreguito a medio morir, mientras sacaba un gotero y se ponía a "llorar", después de haberse picado los ojos hasta recordar el porqué no podía llorar.

-¡Emmett!-gritó Alice

-Está bien- repondió Emmett con su voz de hombre (raramente utilizada) mientras sacaba unos lentes negros y ponía una deslumbrante sonrisa

-Emmett esto es en serio-dijo Edward con su dulce voz mientras le quitaba los lentes.

-Es que… perdí mis calzoncillos de la suerte de Bob Esponja-dijo con un susurro y algo cabizbajo.

Después de un silencio sepulcral todos decidieron darle la espalda y salir de allí. Mientras discutían si ir a cazar o no, ignorándolo.

-¡Ja!-dijo Emmett indignado- pues no los necesito-sacó una toalla, se la colgó en el cuello y se fue mientras entonaba la canción de superman y simulaba volar como niño chiquito-tun tun tun tun! Tun tun tun tun! ________________________________________________________________________________

Al regreso de todos, Jasper empezó a notar algo extraño -"O-oh"- dijo en un susurro que por supuesto todos habían escuchado.

-¿Pero qué pasa Jasper?- preguntó Bella

-Nada bueno-respondió Alice mientras todos la voltearon a ver con interrogación- ya lo verán-dijo mientras aceleraba el paso.

Al llegar solo alcanzaron a ver un pequeño establo cuando otra cosa los distrajo completamente

-¡Un cerdo!-grito Rosalie, con cara de horror.

-No seas grosera, se llama Lazy-corrigió Emmett, mientras jalaba al cer… a Lazy a su pequeño establo.

-Pero qué te sucede-reaccionó mi sexy Edward-¡un establo!

-Es la "Granja corral", sean ustedes bienvenidos y oh por cierto la entrada cuesta $100-dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia, y con la toalla todavía colgada al cuello.

-¡Una granja! Por favor Emmett si sólo tienes un cerdo- dijo Jasper

-Sólo un cerdo-respondió y puso su cara maliciosa- por ahora.

-Emmett quiero que quites todo esto, porque hoy mismo vendrán los Vulturi de visita

-¿Y qué pretendes que haga con el pavo y el cuyo?- a lo que reaccionó dos segundos después y se tapó la boca mientras retrocedía

Éstos pasaron un pedazo de la tarde-noche hablando con Carlisle y Esme, sobre los viejos tiempos y cosas asi. Hasta que apareció Emmett corriendo por el cuarto, hasta que se paró enfrente de Cayo y le entregó un folleto al igual que a sus otros dos compañeros.

-Pero…-dijo Aro con una expresión de horror

-Así es- interrumpió Emmett con una sonrisa autosuficiente-ustedes tendrán el honor de participar en la obra de teatro que _toda_ la familia Cullen a organizado en su honor. Y siguió repartiendo volantes a los demás

-Todo esto… por nosotros- respondió Marco con cierto brillo en sus ojos y una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Claro!-respondió Carlisle mientras estrangulaba a Emmett con la mirada hasta que volteó con una sonrisa fingida hacia Marco.

-Pero, pero, ¿porqué tú tienes que ser la sirenita?- dijo Cayo, con una cara de tristeza mientras todos lo volteaban a ver extrañamente- este… digo…-aclaro su garganta- ¿porqué tenemos qué hacer estas tonterías?-dijo recobrando la compostura.

El folleto que les había entregado decía algo asi:

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**LA GRAN OBRA EMMETT CULLEN (TOTALMENTE ORIGINAL Y CON DERECHOS DE AUTOR)**

***La sirenita***

_Personajes:_

_Ariel-Emmett =D_

_El príncipe- Jasper _

_Ursula (la bruja)-Bella (jajaja, esto se pudo haber evitado si me hubieras prestado el peluche de Reneesme)_

_El Rey Tritón-Edward _

_Flowder-Cayo _

_Las hermanas de Ariel-Aro, Esme y Marco (todo parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia ¬¬)_

_Bob Esponja-Reneesmé (wiii)_

_**Alice-Vestuario**_

_**Carlisle-Narrador**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

¡Hola, hola!

Espero que le haya gustado en serio... ésta es mi primera historia y no me termino de convencer jejeje. ¡Dos días enteros tratandome de inspirar! Espero subir el segundo capítulo dentro de una semana, pero por favor, me encantaría saber si les gustó o si necesito cambiar algo.

Y gracias a mi amiga Kori, sus recomendaciones y regaños en verdad que me sirvieron.

¡Por favor, dejen reviews! Se aceptan criticas, recomendaciones, etc.


	2. El complot

**Los personajes no son míos, sino de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer (¡mi inspiracion!).**

**"LAS LOCURAS DE EMMETT"**

**Cap. 2: "El complot"**

**Espero que les guste mi segundo capitulo. Aunque... ¡Pobre de mi Emmett!... jaja, me acabo de dar cuenta de que lo maltratan mucho.**

* * *

"Oh, oh, oh, ¡esto será genial!" y entregué los folletos a los demás, aunque todos parecieran querer ahogarme –jaja, para mi suerte eso era imposible- Pero todo cambió, por lo menos entre Alice, Rosalie y Carlisle, con las respectivas expresiones de alegría, confusión y autocomplacencia.

"Pero, Emmet" comenzó Alice "gracias, y yo que pensé que eras un bruto"… tan sólo alcancé a abrir mis ojos como platos, cuando ella se lanzo sobre mí con un abrazo de oso.

"¡Ja! ¿Y yo?" dijo Rosalie y puso esos ojos de cachorrito que tanto amaba, esos ojos que… oh, debía concentrarme.

"Oh, Rosalie, ¿cómo crees que me he olvidado de ti?... ¡Tu serás mi doble!" dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja hasta que sentí un golpe de mi querida Rose. Y ésta se fue indignada.

"Claro… yo te llamo" dije con autosuficiencia.

"Emmett, ¿puedes venir un segundo?" me dijo Edward con una cálida sonrisa.

"¡Claro!" Mientras salíamos él y yo, con Bella pisándonos los talones –literalmente, la pobre seguía siendo igual de torpe aún siendo vampiro, o eso pensé hasta que sentí un auténtico golpe directo a mi espinilla-. Mientras que seguro Edward quería darme las gracias, el papel de rey no es como cualquiera, aunque yo le tenía un poco de envidia a Renesmee…

"¡Emmett, qué te sucede!" empezó Bella con histeria, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

"Claro Emmett, te estás pasando de listo" continuó Edward.

Unos cuantos años tarde, pero ¡por fin!... "¿soy listo?" lo miré con la ilusión de niño en navidad.

"Más bien, yo diría tonto" ok, creo que me había quedado sin regalos.

"Eres… será mejor que te vallas de aquí" siguió interviniendo Bella.

"¡Claro! Hay tanto que organizar" y me fui saltando alegremente, mientras ignoraba la piedra que ésta acababa de lanzar hacia mí.

…

No entendía el porqué todos eran tan negativos siempre con mis ideas. Digo, quizás mi idea de organizar un karaoke en la escuela, no era tan buena, todos se negaron rotundamente después de que hice mi demostración, creo que tuvieron miedo a que los opacara frente a todos y no los quise hacer sentir mal por lo que no insistí más. Pero nadie me puede negar que mi idea de buscar al verdadero Barney y convertirlo en vampiro, ¡no era nada mala!, quizás el podría tener el poder de convertir las gotas de lluvia en ¡caramelo, o quizás en chocolate! (1) Bueno, pero después tendría tiempo para eso.

…

Un par de horas después ya tenía casi todo arreglado, sólo quince minutos más y estaría todo arreglado- gracias a la ayuda de Alice-entonces fui por Lazy, pero como todos insistieron en que ese no era un nombre apropiado para un cerdito tan bello como él, decidí ponerle Alafiu. Así que llegué al que sería nuestro escenario, en medio de la sala, con Alafiu mientras lo jalaba con una cuerda.

"Pero qué haces con esa cosa Emmett" dijo mi Rosalie

"Pues ya casi es hora de empezar y vengo a ponerle su maquillaje" le mencioné mientras sentaba a Alafiu para empezar a arreglarlo

"¿Cómo es que puedes seguir con esa tontería? ¿Y peor aún con ese cerdo?"

"Que es Alafiu, ¿o tú también me harás cambiarle el nombre?" y la ira empezó a invadir su rostro "Oh Rose, vamos, lo que pasa es que Bella se puso de terca como siempre y le aposté a que Alafiu haría un mejor papel que ella" y claro que sería así, no es que Alafiu pudiera tener los mejores diálogos, pero no podía quedarme sin bruja para el cuento.

Justo en ese momento terminé con Alafiu por lo que decidí que ahora me tocaba a mí.

"Umh, ahora vuelvo, me tengo que ir a cambiar" dije mientras le daba un pequeño beso a Rose.

"¡Pero por otro!" respondió Jasper que venía de su cuarto con los brazos cruzados y cara de frustración. También traía el disfraz de príncipe, seguro Alice lo había obligado a usarlo, y él nunca le podía negar nada a ella.

"Anda, no niegues que te ves genial"

"Bueno" se sacudió el traje como típico hombre de negocios "no lo he de negar… pero, eso no quiere decir que me vengare por esto Emmett" y su expresión cambió totalmente, siendo reemplazada por una máscara de maldad pura, por lo que decidí apresurarme a mi cuarto.

Al entrar, no me sorprendió ver a Alice con mi disfraz en mano.

"Oh, vamos a tener que hacer un gran trabajo con el maquillaje" dijo mientras sostenía mi cara entre sus manos y analizaba mi rostro.

"Pero, pero…" dije al ver el disfraz en sus manos, "espera" y corrí a mi armario. Mientras buscaba…

"¡Ah, aquí esta!" dije con una sonrisa triunfante mientras salía de aquél lugar, con mi peluca pelirroja.

"¿Todavía conservas eso?" me interrogó Alice.

"¿Como no habría de hacerlo? Acentúa mis facciones" entonces le guiñé un ojo y ella se acercó a darme un zape.

"Bueno, sólo eso"

"Pero… ¿y mis tacones?" dije con tristeza.

"Emmett, olvídalo" dijo dándome golpecitos en la espalda, como quien consuela a un niño pequeño. Puf, pues, debía resignarme.

…

Al bajar las escaleras como una verdadera Miss Universo, fue que sentí la mirada asfixiante de Cayo. ¡Ja! Le había ganado. Aunque sentía que la cola de sirena no me dejaba avanzar, hasta que, estuve apunto de rodar por las escaleras. Todo pasó tan rápido. Antes de caer, sentí los brazos de Edward que me rodeaban. Lo miré a lo ojos, y antes de que pudiera demostrarle mi agradecimiento –con un beso- vi la malicia en sus ojos, y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. No pude evitar voltear a ver las miradas de los demás, mientras los examinaba uno a uno. Y… ¡oh, no! Todo era un complot, incluso Alafiu que se encontraba con Jacob – ¡Claro! Animal con animal, pero yo sé que regresará a mí, estoy seguro de que Jacob no hace un pedicure como el mío. Tantos años de aprender de Alice…-y éste no hizo ademán de ayudarme, entonces escuché la voz de Alice:

"perdona Emmett, pero ellos tienen galletas… y… no me pude resistir"

"¡Alice, pero si tú ni siquiera…!"

Y fue cuando sentí que Jasper colocó su mano en mi boca

"Te dije que me vengaría"

Y sentí como tapaban mis ojos.

* * *

_(1) Aaaa... eso de las gotas de lluvia.. jaja.. viene de una de las canciones de Barney. Ya que, aunque me duela admitirlo. Yo solía ser fan de él y me sé casi todas sus canciones jaja, ahora soy una niña traumada._

_Espero que les haya gustado un poco más mi segundo capítulo. Por que me acabo de percatar que la narración del primero es verdaderamente mala. Intentaré mejorar, aunque creo que sólo subire unos 2 capítulos más._

_También espero que no les moleste que haya cambiado la narración a primera persona. Pero no pude resistir la tentación de describirlo desde el punto de vista de Emmett. Simplemente es genialozo._

_Vale, y muchisimas gracias por los reviews... me encanta que dejen sus comentarios y recomendaciones._

_=)_

_Oigan... por cierto... ¿que les gustaria que le pusieran de venganza a Emmett?... jaja no sean tan crueles por favor... pero ayudenme que no se me ocurre nada._


	3. Microondas malvado

**Los personajes no son míos, sino de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer (¡mi inspiracion!).**

**"LAS LOCURAS DE EMMETT"**

**Cap. 3: "Microondas malvado ¬¬"**

**¡¡Oh!!, gracias a mi pequeña alien malvada Kori... =]**

* * *

Oh, deben admitir que fueron muy indulgentes con el "castigo" que me había impuesto, es decir, ir de compras con Alice no era nada malo. Hasta me habían hecho un favor, mi clóset ya había pasado. ¡Claro! Desde que Bella es la víctima frecuente de Alice… a mi ya ni me nota, ¡buuu! Y con el mal gusto de Bella, yo estaba que no lo entendía.

Aaah, pero esto Alice lo sabía perfectamente, por lo que decidió emplear su propio castigo… sólo ella podía ser tan cruel. ¡Quién en esta vida obliga a Cullen, Emmett Cullen, a pasar por el pasillo de juguetes sin dejarme sin siquiera tocar nada!

-Ah, tan sólo ese, ese, ¡ese!- dije señalando aquel monito que cantaba y bailaba con que le presionaras el estómago.

-No-o, jajaja, jojojo- dijo riendo como una verdadera bruja.

Entonces un niñito que pasaba por ahí, se percató de mi terrible situación. Por lo que se me quedó viendo maliciosamente. Tomo aquel lindo monito lentamente, y me volteó a ver bruscamente. Ese niño no sabía en lo que se metía. Pero entonces una sonrisa maquiavélica se empezó a extender por su rostro mientras apretaba el estómago y empezaba a cantar y bailar con el monito lentamente… sin despegar sus ojos de mí. Sólo alcancé a rugir cuando Alice me dijo:

-¡Hey! Cálmate que es tan sólo un niño

-Un… niño- dije enojado y resignado a la vez. A lo que el diablillo ése, extendió su sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Entonces Alice soltó un gritito y dando saltitos tomó entre sus manos una muñeca- oh, ¡ésta es!, ¡ésta es!... la Barbie súper modelo, con sus 20 cambios de ropa y todo!- y tomó tantas como pudo, susurrando- ah, todas mías, juajuajua- y salió disparada.

Entonces aproveché mi oportunidad, tomé otro de los monitos y le grité en la cara al niño "¡¡JA!!". Pero él entrecerró los ojos.

-Mami…-dijo dulcemente

-¿Qué pasó mi príncipe?- dijo su madre con los ojos brillosos puestos sobre el malvado

-¿Me lo compras?- y volvió a presionar el muñeco

-Claro pequeño, tan sólo espérame un minuto- ¡ja! Un minuto era suficiente para estrangular al niño. Sin embargo estaba seguro de que Alice no me dejaría comprar el muñeco por lo que me fui resignado del lugar. No sin antes aventarle un pequeño pulpo que tenía a la mano, y sin medir mis fuerzas creo que lo dejé inconsciente. ¡Ups!

…

Oh, ahora estaba muy paciente esperando a que la sangre que calentaba para Renesmee, saliera del microondas… ¡Esa cosa tardaba tanto!... es decir, yo podía ir y espiar a las chicas cuando se iban de caza… y tomando en cuenta lo principiante que era Bella, seguramente tendría la ropa rasgada junto con las otras chicas y…

-¡¡Emmett!!-gritó furioso Edward desde cualquier otra parte, no importaba desde luego. ¡Ay!, odiaba que pudiera leer mis pensamientos. Pero bueno.

Se escuchó un "Tip-tip", debía ser el respectivo sonido del microondas por lo que decidí sacar la sangre tipo O+ para Nessie. Cuando saqué el contenedor y me di cuenta ¡de que no tenía nada dentro!

Edward que ya se encontraba ahí no hizo más que burlarse.

-Eres tan tonto como para meter el contenedor sin sangre al microondas- dijo entre risas, mientras yo ponía los ojos en blanco.

-¡Claro que no!

-No era pregunta bobo

-¡oh, oh, oh, es este microondas! Estoy seguro, dije inspeccionando dentro de él- ¿tú no hiciste nada malo verdad?-dirigiéndome al microondas

-Emmett, apresúrate, que Renesmee se está desesperando-dijo Jacob que se asomaba desde la sala y mientras iba y regresaba con otro poco de sangre

-Es esa cosa, deberíamos aventarla por la ventana- dije entre susurros. Si esa cosa podía hacer desaparecer las cosas, ¡quién sabe que más podría hacer contra nosotros!-Jacob ataca-dije señalando el microondas

-¡Qué te sucede!-me respondió indignado, mientras Edward soltaba unas risitas, sin prestar verdadera importancia, pues preparaba la comida de su amada.

…

15 minutos después, regresaban las chicas de casar. Ahora íbamos los chicos y yo… eeeh, es decir, ¡íbamos los hombres! Jejeje –risitas nerviosas-.

Edward y Jasper se habían adelantado, a lo que Bella se dirigió hacia mí con nerviosismo. Esta era la primera vez, desde que Bella era vampiro, en que se habían separado al ir de caza.

-Oh, Emmett, por favor… dile a Edward que lo amo y que lo adoro.

-Ok-dije sonriendo- le diré que lo amo y que lo adoro- entonces Bella rodó los ojos y me dio un zape.

-No seas tonto…

-Pero, pero ¿qué hice?

-Agh, olvídalo, pobre, pobre Emmett- dijo con voz indulgente

Oh, deben admitir que fueron muy indulgentes con el "castigo" que me había impuesto, es decir, ir de compras con Alice no era nada malo. Hasta me habían hecho un favor, mi clóset ya había pasado. ¡Claro! Desde que Bella es la víctima frecuente de Alice… a mi ya ni me nota, ¡buuu! Y con el mal gusto de Bella, yo estaba que no lo entendía.

Aaah, pero esto Alice lo sabía perfectamente, por lo que decidió emplear su propio castigo… sólo ella podía ser tan cruel. ¡Quién en esta vida obliga a Cullen, Emmett Cullen, a pasar por el pasillo de juguetes sin dejarme sin siquiera tocar nada!

-Ah, tan sólo ese, ese, ¡ese!- dije señalando aquel monito que cantaba y bailaba con que le presionaras el estómago.

-No-o, jajaja, jojojo- dijo riendo como una verdadera bruja.

Entonces un niñito que pasaba por ahí, se percató de mi terrible situación. Por lo que se me quedó viendo maliciosamente. Tomo aquel lindo monito lentamente, y me volteó a ver bruscamente. Ese niño no sabía en lo que se metía. Pero entonces una sonrisa maquiavélica se empezó a extender por su rostro mientras apretaba el estómago y empezaba a cantar y bailar con el monito lentamente… sin despegar sus ojos de mí. Sólo alcancé a rugir cuando Alice me dijo:

-¡Hey! Cálmate que es tan sólo un niño

-Un… niño- dije enojado y resignado a la vez. A lo que el diablillo ése, extendió su sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Entonces Alice soltó un gritito y dando saltitos tomó entre sus manos una muñeca- oh, ¡ésta es!, ¡ésta es!... la Barbie súper modelo, con sus 20 cambios de ropa y todo!- y tomó tantas como pudo, susurrando- ah, todas mías, juajuajua- y salió disparada.

Entonces aproveché mi oportunidad, tomé otro de los monitos y le grité en la cara al niño "¡¡JA!!". Pero él entrecerró los ojos.

-Mami…-dijo dulcemente

-¿Qué pasó mi príncipe?- dijo su madre con los ojos brillosos puestos sobre el malvado

-¿Me lo compras?- y volvió a presionar el muñeco

-Claro pequeño, tan sólo espérame un minuto- ¡ja! Un minuto era suficiente para estrangular al niño. Sin embargo estaba seguro de que Alice no me dejaría comprar el muñeco por lo que me fui resignado del lugar. No sin antes aventarle un pequeño pulpo que tenía a la mano, y sin medir mis fuerzas creo que lo dejé inconsciente. ¡Ups!

…

Oh, ahora estaba muy paciente esperando a que la sangre que calentaba para Renesmee, saliera del microondas… ¡Esa cosa tardaba tanto!... es decir, yo podía ir y espiar a las chicas cuando se iban de caza… y tomando en cuenta lo principiante que era Bella, seguramente tendría la ropa rasgada junto con las otras chicas y…

-¡¡Emmett!!-gritó furioso Edward desde cualquier otra parte, no importaba desde luego. ¡Ay!, odiaba que pudiera leer mis pensamientos. Pero bueno.

Se escuchó un "Tip-tip", debía ser el respectivo sonido del microondas por lo que decidí sacar la sangre tipo O+ para Nessie. Cuando saqué el contenedor y me di cuenta ¡de que no tenía nada dentro!

Edward que ya se encontraba ahí no hizo más que burlarse.

-Eres tan tonto como para meter el contenedor sin sangre al microondas- dijo entre risas, mientras yo ponía los ojos en blanco.

-¡Claro que no!

-No era pregunta bobo

-¡oh, oh, oh, es este microondas! Estoy seguro, dije inspeccionando dentro de él- ¿tú no hiciste nada malo verdad?-dirigiéndome al microondas

-Emmett, apresúrate, que Renesmee se está desesperando-dijo Jacob que se asomaba desde la sala y mientras iba y regresaba con otro poco de sangre

-Es esa cosa, deberíamos aventarla por la ventana- dije entre susurros. Si esa cosa podía hacer desaparecer las cosas, ¡quién sabe que más podría hacer contra nosotros!-Jacob ataca-dije señalando el microondas

-¡Qué te sucede!-me respondió indignado, mientras Edward soltaba unas risitas, sin prestar verdadera importancia, pues preparaba la comida de su amada.

…

15 minutos después, regresaban las chicas de casar. Ahora íbamos los chicos y yo… eeeh, es decir, ¡íbamos los hombres! Jejeje –risitas nerviosas-.

Edward y Jasper se habían adelantado, a lo que Bella se dirigió hacia mí con nerviosismo. Esta era la primera vez, desde que Bella era vampiro, en que se habían separado al ir de caza.

-Oh, Emmett, por favor… dile a Edward que lo amo y que lo adoro.

-Ok-dije sonriendo- le diré que lo amo y que lo adoro- entonces Bella rodó los ojos y me dio un zape.

-No seas tonto…

-Pero, pero ¿qué hice?

-Agh, olvídalo, pobre, pobre Emmett- dijo con voz indulgente

* * *

**hOlita pekeños alienigenas malvados xD**

**Aaaaaaaaaa. Sean felices... :D**

**Creo que en el siguiente capítulo les enseñaré lo que es ser PRO =)**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaa son geniales porque son PRO ***


	4. ¡¡Barney!

**Como todos saben, los personajes son de la grandiosa SM. Yo sólo ideo esta tonta trama =)**

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 4: ¡¿BARNEY?!**

... La música hacía que las paredes retumbaran y todos se divertían bailando en la sala, que se había convertido en el centro de la fiesta, riéndo y tomando.

Era una enorme fiesta, organizada por los Cullen dentro de una lúgubre mansión, que se decía, estaba abandonada desde hace mucho y como toda leyenda urbana, se supone estaba embrujada.

Pero en realidad era una de las casas en la que los Cullen vivieron varias generaciones atrás.

Era Hallowen y todos bailaban con dizfraces -idea de Alice-. Todo estaba adornado con telarañas falsas -y una que otra real-, luces oscuras y cosas adornando la pared.

Pero de un momento a otro, todas las luces se apagaron, dejando a todos confundidos. Se escuchó un grito corto pero desgarrador, y segundos después volvió la luz.

Se hizo un enorme desastre dentro de aquella casa. Todos corrían y gritaban como locos.

-¿Qué pasa?- llegó Emmett desesperado al centro de la fiesta.

-¡Que no ves!- respondio Ángela, señalando a la chica acuchillada enmedio de la sala- esa blusa es de la temporada pasada, pff, se nota que aqui, nadie sabe nada

Alice rodó los ojos y respondió:

-ignórala, a la pobre la tiraron de chiquita, y aquí, _yo_ soy la que discute sobre moda- y volvio a ver a la chica acuchillada.

-... No lo puedo creer... Esa blusa no se podra usar otra ves.... la sangre dejara mancha-intervino Jessica, mientras todos le dirigían una mirada molesta.

Entonces Bella se alejó un poco y le preguntó a Alice

-¿Por qué nadie sale? sólo vimos que todos se fueron hacia allá pero nadie se mueve ahora

-No tengo idea, yo no supe lo que pasaba hasta que vi a esta pobre chica

Entonces la chica acuchillada desperto totalmente aturdida y sacudiendo la cabeza solo dijo- estoy bien no se preocupen, estoy bien- se fue arrastrando del lugar mientras nadie le hacia caso.

-¿Y la chica?- de repente reaccionó Ángela, después de haber estado platicando sobre la ultima tendencia en moda con Jessica.

Todos voltearon atonitos y Ángela dijo- seguro la escondieron... y, y, ¡fue el!- entonces señaló a un chico que estaba totalmente ebrio que balbuseaba tonterías a la nada y todos lo voltearon a ver

-El no- replicó Ángela rodando los ojos- ¡él!

... El tipo vestia totalmente de negro, tenía puesta una máscara de jockey y llevaba en la mano derecha una sierra eléctrica y en la izquiera un machete, se veía robusto, como de los jugadores de rugby

Todos gritaron y trataban de hacer caer la puerta

- Esto se pone feeeo.. -Dijo Ángela- Es mejor que busquemos una salida por nuestra cuenta, vamos -y jaló a Jessica

- Espera no las dejaremos- dijo arrastrando a Bella y Alice, recibiéndo un grito como respuesta.

-¡Eso no significa que nos tengas que llevar del cabello!- replico Alice

-Ups- se disculpó Jessica

-Hey, ¿y yo qué?- se enojó Emmett

Y todos corrieron por toda la casa buscando un lugar donde esconderse, pero regresaron al mismo lugar donde estaba el tipo con la sierra, y este lo unico que hizo fue bostezar

Lo siguiente que vieron era una multitud de destripados colgados en el techo dando vueltas como si fuera un carrusel y uno gritaba "hey aún no estoy muerto" y alguien a su lado le respondia "shh tu disimula".

-de acuerdo.. nunca jamas pense que vería eso...- dijo atónita Bella

Y vieron a un grupo de dos chicos -Jacob y mandingo.

-Exacto- respondio Jessica con una enorme sonrisa- ahí faltan chicas- y se acerco seductoramente a mandingo.

-¡Jessica!- grito Alice- este no es momento para tus wilerias

Enseguida vieron que el tipo loco se acercaba dispuesto a matarlos. Corrieron hacia uno de los pasillos, dirigiéndose hacia un elevador en el cual solo quedaron Ángela, Jessica y Emmett

Mientras que Alice, Bella, Jacob y Rosalie corrían por sus vidas

En el elevador, se cerraron las puertas rapidamente y todos suspiraron al unísono.

-¡Okey!. chilló Jessica, y apretó todos los botones del elevador.

-Alguien quiere jugar twister- gritó Ángela descontroladamente mientras extendia una tapete de juego

-¡Porqué dios!- grito Emmett, mirando hacia el techo- ¿porqué con ellas?

Y de la nada salió una botarga de barney y Emmett gritó

-¡Noo, no me violes!... -suplicó Emmett-bueno yo pido arriba- pidió y sonrió maliciosamente, Mientras la botarga gritó por su vida y su dignidad y corrió por todo el elevador en triángulos.

Y pronto todos sospecharon de algo...

...Momentos después se veian a barney, Emmett, Jessica y Ángela jugando twister

Y se dieron cuenta de que barney habia sido un acto de su eufórica imaginación....

-saben... esta puede ser nuestra ultima noche con vida- anunció Jessica

-oh, en serio - respondió Emmett sarcásticamente

-hay que aprobecharla... y -Ángela vió a Jessica guiñándole un ojo- no temo hacer trios

Jessica miro a los lados desesperadamente y con una risita nerviosa dijo- yoooooo... soy un producto lacteo! y se escondio tras una caja de leche

-¡bueno!- le dedico Emmett a Jessica una mirada rencorosa y se dirigio a Ángela- tu y yo solos podemos hacer un trio

-no.... mames, aunque... si es mi ultima noche con vida no quiero morir sin un momento placerentero -y comenzo a quitarse la blusa-

-¡Sáquenme de aqui antes de presenciar una orgia!- suplicó Jessica

-oh no, tu no sales de aquí- respondió la botarga que habia regresado de la nada y tomo a Jessica por la cintura -grito desgarrador de Jessica-

---- y en algun otro lugar de la casa (el jardin) estaban Alice Mandingo y Bella----

- tenemos que ir por mi Ángela, no _debemos_ de ir por ella- exigió Bella un poco desesperadamente.

-aww la quieres mucho- respondió con ternura Mandingo.

-¡No! lo que temo es que este haciendo una orgia en este momento- respondió Bella

Entonces vieron salir al tipo de la sierra en ese mismo instante y reaccionaron rápidamente

-oh, señor asesino- comenzó Alice- debe estar usted muy cansado, despues de tantos asesinatos - intento distraérlo.

-Pues- respondio el asesino rascandose la cabeza- see tienes razon

-¿No quiere dar un paseo querido señor mutilador violador asesino desgarrador?- dijo Bella con una enorme sonrisa- mire que bonita luna, y que bonitas flores, que bonito jardin -dijo señalando todo lo mencionado- y mire! que bonito duende- señaló un duende verde bailando- oooh y que decir de Opra! (aplausos)

-Hey hey hey ¿me estás presumiendo chamaquita, me estas presumiendo?.... y qué, y qué- respondió encongiéndose de hombros.

-¡Yo tengo trols!- dijo presumidamente- yo soy vecino de harry potter y no-digo-nada- entonces sacudió su larga y rubia melena salida de no se donde y se marcho dignamente hacia la casa.

Todos suspiraron

- ... Noo, yo se lo que pasa aquí, estan tratando de confundirme tal como lo hizo aquel dinosaurio morado y yo quiero irme a casa- pronunció lo último casi llorando.

-Nooo nooo debes de mataaaar- susurró una vocecita dentro de su cabeza. Que curiosamente todos alcanzaron a escuchar.

-¡Pero tengo sueño!- respondió en un berrinche el asesino

-Noo nooo despues dormiras

-¡Tú siempre me quieres controlar! tú tú y tú - dijo gritando al cielo

-¡Cállate!- se escuchó a lo lejos- no dejas domir...- y una bota cayó del cielo pegándole en la cabeza, dejando al asesino aturdido.

-Deja de controlarme- pronunció, mientras daba vueltas por el golpe de la bota- yo no keria matar-lloró- yo siempre he kerido- se oscurecio todo... ¡mas oscuro! y una luz iluminó al asesino - bailar- saco un tutu y empezo a girar

-Noo nooo sabes que quieres hacerlo con el chico que se llama mandingo...- volvió a surgir la voz

-Pero quiero hacerlo con la peliroja y con la otra de cabello raro

-Noo noo

-Está bien, mejor los mataré -y cuando ve ya habian escapado todos.

-¡Porque!- grito el asesino mientras el duendecillo seguía bailando a su alrededor- ¡tuuuuu! cállate- y lo aplasto con un dedo

---- en el elevador -----

-¡Díganme ama y señora!- gritaba Jessica con una disfraz muy sexy, una máscara y un látigo en la mano mientras todos la veían horrorizados

-¿Querían jugar no? pues aquí lo tienen-

-¡Jo! en ese caso... -y de repepente Ángela aparece con un dizfraz de policia sexy

Y apunto de hacer cosas muy sucias....

Entra Alice, Bella y Mandingo.

-Lo sabía- regañó Bella a Ángela- contigo no se puede, quítate ese disfraz....- y la jaló de una oreja

Se fueron todos exepto por Emmett y después de darse cuenta, vió al asesino entrar.

-hoooola- dijo maliciosamente el asesino

-pitifuhola- respondió inocentemente Emmett

-¿ho-hola?- tartamudeo el asesino confundido

-ohh barney -y señala detras del asesino

-¡¡no no otra ves!!

* * *

¡Hey, espero que les haya gustado *.*!

¡Dejen reviews! por favooooooooooor

Y los querré más que el capítulo pasado ;)

No, en serio. Necesito comentarios... ya saben, ideas recomendaciones y demas :)


End file.
